


[Podfic] Fear is the Heart of a Four Letter Word

by Liquid_Lyrium



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Angst, Crowley in Denial (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Other, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium
Summary: There is a monster that lives in his chest. (Podfic ver.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Fear is the Heart of a Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear is the Heart of a Four Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412005) by [Liquid_Lyrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium). 



> I may come back someday and whip up some cover art for this but for right now I'm calling it good. I decided that if I was going to record one version, I might as well do both, yeah? Enjoy some existential narration!

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 5:53 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (2.01MB) 
    * Download or stream [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/LyriumsPodfic/fear_eng.mp3)
  * ### Credits

    * **Text:** [_Fear is the Heart of a Four Letter Word_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412005)
    * **Author:** Liquid_Lyrium
    * **Reader:** Liquid_Lyrium




End file.
